User blog:EeveeWonders/My First Fanfiction; "It's Called a Kiss"
So...as you can read by the title this is my first fanfiction...it's about Stevidot obviously...I guess I really don't have anything else to say except enjoy ;) ''Peridot is in the barn watching Camp Pining Hearts. She is seated upside-down on the couch, focusing carefully on the show, when out of nowhere a tiny purple owl jumps in front of her face. "BOO!" it exclaims. "GAH!" Peridot lets out a surprised shriek as her head hits the floor. The purple owl is amused and laughs hysterically, shapeshifting into Amethyst. "You get scared too easily, Peri!" she teases, grinning from ear to ear. She sits down next to Peridot on the couch. Peridot ignores her. "What are you doing here?" she groans. "Eh, I got bored," Amethyst replies. "I tried to watch TV with Steven, but his show makes no sense. I mean, all the characters do is cry and they don't even make an effort to do anything, you know?" Amethyst watches Camp Pining Hearts for a couple of seconds before slouching in her seat and groaning. Peridot glances up at her skeptically. "Ugh, this show isn't any better," Amethyst whines. Peridot is offended and narrows her eyes. "Hey!" she says. "What? It's true," Amethyst admits. She gestures to Paulette and Percy on screen, kissing. "Just look; they've been keeping that up for, like, a minute straight!" Peridot stares at the screen for a moment, then turns back to Amethyst. "Amethyst?" Amethyst gazes down at her. "What are Paulette and Percy doing currently?" Amethyst sighs. "It's called a kiss, Peridot," she answers. Peridot blinks a couple of times, puzzled. "What?" she says. "A kiss!" Amethyst exclaims. "You know, what-" She sounds slightly disgusted. "-Paulette and Percy are doing...anyways, it's a sign of romantic feelings! It shows someone that you love them and want to hang out with them and you feel comfortable around them and..." As Amethyst rambles on and on, Peridot nods and isn't really paying any attention; instead, she is thinking hard... A little while later, Peridot walks into the Beach House. She sees Steven in his room, watching Crying Breakfast Friends happily. Steven sees her and waves. "Oh, hi, Peridot!" he says. "Wanna watch Crying Breakfast Friends with me?" "Do you have Camp Pining Hearts?" Peridot asks as she walks up the stairs. A chill goes down Steven's spine, knowing what would happen if he answered yes. "Uh...no...?" he replied, trying his best to sound truthful. "Alright then," Peridot says, and sits down on the bed next to Steven. After watching the show for several seconds, Peridot says, "Is this the show that Amethyst was explaining to me?" "It might be!" Steven says. "If she was talking about breakfast characters and crying, then-" Suddenly, Steven feels something touch his cheek. Peridot had kissed him! Steven looks down the stairs to find Peridot walking down them with confidence. "My work here is done," she mutters to herself with a smile. Steven rubs his cheeck in astonishment. "Peridot? What was that?" he asks. Peridot is about to leave when she hears Steven. She chuckles to herself and turns back to him. "It's called a kiss, Steven," she answers matter-of-factly, and walks out the door. Steven continues to stare down at the door, despite the fact that Peridot has left. At last he blushes and smiles. -THE END- Category:Blog posts